Ice Age 4: A split in Timelines
by dino4120
Summary: A extremely smart 17 year old is transported to a time line were the animals talk follow him as he starts his first adventure in a time when mammals ran the show. I'm making it rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1: Falling from the Sky

**I do not own any of the characters except my OC Adam. Review this story ill try to put up a few chapters and see how it goes.**

**CHAPTER 1: Falling from the sky**

**Adams POV:**

"Oh man" I say groggily and sat up from my bed rubbing my eyes, my name is Adam Richard and today is a day I start a great journey. Ok now that I have the introductions down I might as well get you up to speed with what's going on I live in the peaceful town of… ahh screw it I reside in the hustle and bustle of New York City. I work at MAG-T short for Mechanical And Genetic Technologies. Yes I know it is a funny name, I am a scientist and test subject, we invent things for military, public, and entertainment for example Ned though it would be fun to try and see if we could make bio-luminescent tattoos and of course I was the test subject. The tattoos seemed to work and we also found out that I can turn the bio-luminescence off but it gives me a splitting headache after a while so it wasn't sold to the public. I was also tested for a strength enhancing serum I does work I was able to punch through a brick wall like I was punching Styrofoam, upon further study it turns out my skin is now bulletproof so I was given a raise if I did some of the more dangerous experiments of course I took it (smiley face ;). One more thing if you're wondering what I've invented my most prized possession is the "Mega Cube" it's actually more of a glowing blue orb made of hexagons, it has infinite storage, a data base, and has the ability to get internet connection anywhere literally anywhere along with many other features. Now that you are up to speed let's get on with this.

**100,000 years ago: after Ice age 3**

**3****rd**** person POV:**

"AHHH ohh," Sid screamed as the sloth hit his head on the cave ceiling. "Sid you ok," a saber cat said from the cave opening "Yea just had a bad dream" replied Sid, "alright just try not to do that again we thought you had lite your tail on fire again" Diego snickered. "humph" said Sid "I'll be right out ok" " whatever you say Sid" Diego shouted as he was already down the trail. Eventually the two found themselves in front of three mammoths, an elderly looking sloth and a beautiful female saber who of which Diego went head over heels for. "Sid, Diego where have you been?" the large male mammoth said, " well Manny I was out hunting until I heard Sid scream and went to check on him, turns out he just had a nightmare" Diego said mockingly at the last part. "GUYS GUYS!" two possums screamed as they ran down a path. "Crash, Eddie what's wrong?" the adult female mammoth said. "Ellie, GUYS you have to see this come on" Crash shouted. "Dad what's going on ?" said the teenaged mammoth. "I don't know Peaches but might as well see what there shouting about." Manny said as him and Peaches started running up the path the two possums went down. Then the elderly sloth jumped on Sid's back and hit him in the head "come on Sydney heya" she said as she hit him with her cane, "ow stop it granny and its Sid" he said as he ran or more like stumbled up the path. "well what do you thinks going on the pirates?" said the female saber, "I don't know Shira but might as well see what it is" Diego said as they sprinted up the path to see what was going on.

**10 minutes later (:l) **

"Woah" Peaches said in awe as her and the herd saw a huge blue hurricane on the horizon SHOOTING PURPLE LIGHTNING! "Alright everyone get back to the cave" Manny said in a serious tone. Right after he said that a shot of lightning went whizzing by and hit a nearby tree peaches and the possum brother screamed and everyone was racing to the safety of the cave.

**Back to the Present – Adams office**

**Adams POV:**

"Mr. Richard please come to the main laboratory Mr. Richard" the intercom on my desk said I pressed the button and said "alright I'll be right there" after that I got up and headed for the main lab.

15 minutes later - in the main laboratory

"Yes Ned what is it" I asked annoyed from being interrupted from my research. "Vex wants to see you in the testing room said something about helping you with the STB" my annoyance turned to hatred and glee at the same the S-T-B or Space and Time Bender, or to put it simpler a time machine was the biggest project I've been working on but I could never get the space flux transducer right and it's been driving me crazy so I'll be happy as ever if I can finish it. On the other hand Vex is my worst enemy because when I was working on the mega cube Vex tried to steal my blueprints and finish it himself thankfully I finished it before him and got him demoted, He's always been jealous of me ever since I came here although if I can finally finish my work I'll work with the little baby. I walked into the testing room to see Vex working on the STBs controls, "so Vex what news about my work do you have for me?" I questioned in a annoyed tone. "Well Richard you shouldn't be talking to me with such a tone seeing that I've completed what took you 2 years in only 5 days" he said mockingly, I simply said "you could not possibly had fixed the transducer in such short time!" I yelled. "but I did it was simple you forgot to ad a cooling agent to the couplings otherwise the transducer will overheat you dolt" Vex sneered with a grin. "Alright let's put this to the test then" I said "very well" Vex smiled "prepare the testing chamber."

3rd person POV:

As Adam sat in the cockpit of the STB he admired his work it was the shape of a miniature subway train with a silver glow and streaks of light a truly beautiful machine. Vex came up to Adam and gave him his Mega Cube and black bow with certain parts glowing orange, Adam looked at him with curiosity "we've stored the necessary supplies in to your mega cube for safety reasons there is weapons but the bow is incase that runs out, this is the nanite bow it uses different kinds of ammunition which Is also in your cube never know what could happen in a test like this" he happened to say the last part a bit funny. "Oh and Adam if you run out of arrows I put a program in your cube that tells the items needed to make more just store them and pic which arrows you'd like oh and there is a quiver" Ned said. "Thanks Ned" Adam said to his friend. As Vex walked away he snapped a wire off the motherboard "opps" Vex said smiling to himself. "Ok ready to go Adam" said Ned "YA let's do it!" exclaimed Adam ready to go. "ok activating time flux, Vex there seems to be something wrong with the motherboard" Ned said worried "no it's probably a glitch in the readings continue" Vex smiled at this everything was coming together. As the machine continued the controls began to spark and smoke and the readings were spiking. "Vex the time flux is collapsing I can't stop it hold on Adam" Ned screamed in horror as he saw the look of terror on his friends face as he desperately tried to get out all Vex did was stand there and before Adam disappeared Vex said with a sneer "good riddens you imbecile and with that Adam and the machine disappeared in a large explosion.

**Who knows when?**

**3****rd**** person POV:**

After the flash Adam saw he was high in the air and next thing he knew he was falling. He prayed that his armored skin would protect him and when he hit the ground everything went dark. Little did he know he landed infront of one particular cave in which curious eyes were about to investigate.

**Well that's it hope you like I know ill eventually do a ShiraxDiego but I think I should do a romance with Adam between a main or side character review and tell me who you think he should be attracted to. Remember R/R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Herd

**Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long I've kind of been getting lazy lately. And by the way I still don't have anyone reviewing on who or if Adam should be attracted to anyone so I'm going to try and stall as long as I can. I only own my OC Adam so no one get on my ass U GOT THAT ahhh I'm just playin. ENJOY**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Herd**

**Strange island during the Ice Age:**

**Adams POV: P.S the **_**scribbles like this**_** mean a thought**

"Damn that hurt" Adam groaned as he got up from the medium sized crater he created. "geez man even with my armored skin that still hurt like a bitch" Adam grunted as he slowly limped out of the crater. He checked to see what the damage was and only found a few scrapes and bruises "nothing serious that's good I expected worse" Adam then went to realize his surroundings he was on a jungle like island inform to the beach. He then remembered what he saw Vex do while he was leaving him he saw him snap a wire and then said "good reddens...good reddens…good reddens" those words repeated themselves over and over again, every time Adam's face contorted more and more into a ferocious sneer and then he shouts to the heavens making the birds in the trees fly in fear "MAY GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL VEXXX" after he started to come down he heard a rustle in the bushes and not a second later someone shouted "HUMAN" and then he's pinned on his back.

**The Ice Age gangs POV:**

After the storm had disappeared the herd decided to see what made that large explosion on the beach. "What could have caused an explosion like that a falling rock?" Diego asked himself as him and the other left there cave to the beach "maybe but don't forget that weird lightning happened to hit right before the explosion, so maybe it was just that" Manny said trying not to put the herd in danger. "I know dad but I could of sworn I heard screaming coming from the beach and then it just stopped, GASP what if someone's hurt come on guys we have to help whoever's there" Peaches said worryingly as she raced down the path to the beach. They were about to reach the beach when just then they heard something shout "MAY GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL VEXXX" ad that caused the whole group to jump except Granny who simply said "did you hear something cause I think someone was whispering, Diego and Shira went ahead and warned the herd "stay here we'll check it out" with that the two crept ahead to see what made the shout. When they peaked out of the bushes and saw something that made their jaws drop a human standing on the beach facing the ocean as soon as he saw him Diego shouted "HUMAN" and nocked it on its face as the human struggled to get out from under his paws Shira went off to tell the others and not to long after they arrived. "Diego what's wrong" Manny said in worry "why don't you see for yourself" Diego commented as he moved a little to reveal the human to the herd in of which they all gasped in fascination and fear.

**{Page Break- this is were we will cut off so you guys can go to the bathroom or get something to drink}**

**Same time same place**

**Adam's POV:**

"Ohf" I grunted as I was pinned to the ground by a large animal I tried to struggle but it just continued to put pressure on my back. "Stay down human" a male voice said to me _human why did he call me human _I wondered so I was just able to turn my head and there is a saber-tooth tiger staring me right in the face "AHHHH" I screamed it seemed to startle them because I was able to get loose and put some space between me and the saber I could only stare wide eyed as I saw a prehistoric crowd staring at me. After about a few seconds which felt like hours of silence the large bull mammoth said in a deep voice "what are you doing here human". Next the saber says to the mammoth "come on Manny you know humans can't talk". _Can't talk hey well I'll show them_ I though ready to prove them wrong "for your information I can talk"! I shouted at them for being treated like a mindless animal, but then I notices that they all had their mouths drooped so low I would have thought they would be on the ground. Then they all said in unison "IT TALKS" "Yes I talk now mind explain why I was pounced on by fuzzy over here" I asked mentioning to the saber next to me. "Sorry there just scared is all" Peaches happily said, "Peaches stay back its dangerous" Manny cautioned. All I could say was "It did you just call me an it what do I look like an object to you" I questioned irritated. Peaches then said "oh don't worry about him he's always overprotective, so you're a human I've never actually seen one before" she curiously circled me trying to see me from every angle then she said "whelp it's official you are by far the weirdest creature I have ever seen" "I agree to that" Ellie smiled and asked Manny "Manny is it me or does he look different than the humans I've seen" "actually your right I have not seen one like him before he's taller and more slender" Manny said still refusing to look away from me. "hey you know what he smells different than the ones I've encountered smells sort of like fruit and fresh air?" _well good to know my shampoo works_. Sid came up and saw my mega cube "hey what's that it's shinning" he attempted to take it but I swatted his hand away and said "please don't touch that it is very important" "why is it some kind of human killing weapon" Manny said taking a few steps forward. "I wouldn't say it is unless I threw it at your head I guess that would leave a good bump on your head" I joked the bull mammoth didn't take the joke to well "are you making fun of me" "no I'm afraid I am being a smartass it comes natural to me I can't stop it" he just gave me a look and huffed then turned tail and start walking away.

**Peaches POV: **

"Hey dad why he don't stay with us for a while" this made Manny stop in his tracks and stare wide eyed at his daughter "no, no, no and again no" he replied "please dad pretty please" I pleaded suddenly mom came in "oh come on Manny I'm sure he has nowhere else to go, don't you" she looked at me "I suppose not" the human said plainly I was excited I wanted to learn about him and his people and _now we might have a new addition to the heard as long as dad doesn't flip his trunk_. "Alright but let me have a word with him first" dad said _and oh boy I hope the human doesn't get bored easily_.

**Adams POV:**

The group was about to walk away when the small mammoth asked if I could stay with them I was shocked to say the least, after a little conversation and questions to me the bull mammoth motioned me away from the group I was sure to be cautious. When we were a distance away he said to me "alright now if your going to stay with us I will warn you once hurt my daughter or anyone in this herd and you will have a problem are we clear" he said getting in my face all I said was "crystal captain" he nodded and we made our way back to the group.

**Back to Peaches POV:**

After a little wait my dad and the human came back and my dad said "ok the human can stay with us but keep an eye on him" as we began to leave I remembered we don't even know his name "hey wait human what's your name I forgot to ask" we all waited for an answer and he seemed reluctant to say it this made me suspicious _what is he hiding_. After a little bit he replied "my name is Adam" "Adam I like it suits you" I said mom just smiled and Uncle Sid said "well then welcome to the herd Adam" my uncles Crash and Eddie hung right in his face and said "he's weird looking" "I think I came up with a new game and with that they slinked back up the vine and disappeared in the trees.

**About 2 minutes later same POV:**

Why'll we went down the path home I slowed down and came up to my mom and said "mom do you feel suspicious of Adam like he is hiding something about him from us, like how you said he looks different from other humans, and what about that weird cube thing he carries?" "I know honey I feel it to but don't worry me and you will find out what he's hiding" my mom gave me a mischievous look and I copied it when we get home the investigation begins.

Uh Oh Peaches and Ellie are already on Adams tail or trunk or….whatever you get the point I have received a review asking for a Peaches x Adam romance but I want to make sure others are ok with that. Oh and Adam is sort of a badass when he's serious like right now but when he coups with the situation he will become more fun loving and playful. Read and Review Peace out Bros.


	3. Chapter 3: The Investigation Begins

**Hello my fellow adventurers to a split in timelines now i plan for this to be mostly Peaches or 3****rd**** POV or just those now we go into a world of mystery and adventure OK NOW STAR READIN P.S um someone reviewed saying a Shira x Adam and im thinking but I will have Adam with Peaches maybe a love triangle idk anyway I only own my OC Adam Etc. Etc.**

**Chapter 3: The Investigation Begins**

**The herds cave 2 hrs. later**

**Peaches POV:**

We arrived at the cave everyone except me seemed pretty tired I was too excited about finding this humans secrets. It took a little but eventually everyone started to go to bed as Adam followed us Dad looked at him and said "You're sleeping out here understand" Adam just had a blank face and shrugged. He went to the mouth of the cave a laid down I went over to him and said "I'm sorry my dad's so overprotective of us" Adam replied with a small smile "its ok I understand especially thinking the experiences he's had with humans." "Well what do humans do?" I asked truthfully, he seemed to hesitate and said "Ahhh well we hunt with spears to fish I guess" he said it as if he had no Idea now I'm suspicious "That's it just fish with spears I mean you know how you live, how you survive, your culture" I had to know everything I could about him. He had a dumbfounded expression and just sat there for a minute then just said the weirdest thing I have ever heard "No one sees the wizard" and turned around and wouldn't say anything else _(if you know where I got that good for you)_ "hello Adam you didn't answer my question I know you can hear me" he just laid there making fake snoring noises. I just gave up and went into the cave to go to sleep thinking one thing _what the heck is a wizard_?

**Morning**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

As light crept over the tree tops the herd was just getting up why'll Adam was still fast asleep. "AHHHH Ohhhh" Sid screamed hitting his head again "Sid did you have another nightmare" Diego said "No my tail was on fire!" He exclaimed still putting out his cindering fur all Diego did was put a paw over his snout. All the commotion caused Adam to stir from his slumber "Geez I felt like I slept on a rock" he looked down to where he was sleeping "Oh I was huh" He said stretching hearing a few cracks. The herd was walking out and Adam said "Morning guys sleep well" everyone except one said yes well Granny just said "Sydney help me chew my breakfast" Manny just grunted and went on his not so merry way Adam said "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave, hey look at that I made a funny ha" he chuckled then went to his Mega Cube and when no one was looking took a long metal fishing spear with a green end and a barbed tip. "Hey guys I'm going to get myself some fish see you at noon" and with saying that Adam made his way toward the beach. Peaches came up to her mom and said "Mom did you see where Adam got the spear" "I don't know he just seemed to have it and its definitely different than other human spears" Ellie said suddenly Manny came up and said in a serious tone "spear where is Adam" Peaches said "he's gone fishing don't worry he's just going to the beach" Manny just said "Crash Eddie I want you to go and spy on Adam ok" the possum brothers saluted Manny and shouted "Sir yes sir!" and made there way to the beach. "Dad you didn't have to do that Adams a nice guy he isn't dangerous" Peaches said annoyed Manny just ignored her and went to find some food.

As Manny and the others went their separate ways only Ellie and Peaches were left Peaches looked at her mom and said "So, should we follow uncle Crash and Eddie to spy on Adam" Ellie gave her a mischievous look and said "Sure lets go find out what he's hiding" and with that they made there way to the Beach.

**Path to the Beach**

**Peaches POV:**

As me and my mom were walking down the path she asked me "So what do you know so far I know you were talking to him last night" I blushed a tiny bit but replied "A few things besides how he looks is strange, I asked him how humans lived but he seemed dumbfounded like he didn't know the answer he didn't even know his own culture, And let's not forget the fancy spear appearing out of nowhere. Mom replied "I know maybe we can find out more about him when we spy on him then she said "shh were here." We peek through the bushes and saw him at the rock pools looking down at the water, he scans the water and jabs his spear into one of the pools after that on the end of his strange spear was a large fish pretty impressive size actually he caught a few other fish after about 15 min. and then we were wondering how is he going to carry it. He stood there for a few seconds then unhooked that weird orb thing and pushed a small blue spot at the top of it he let go of it and I thought it would fall but instead it just FLOATED there. Me and my mom looked at each other freaked out by what we were witnessing and continued to watch as he lifted up the fish and held it above the orb thing and it seemed to dissolve into dust and get sucked into the thing after they were all inside the whatever it was, a light blue panel or something like that appeared from the top of it and Adam seemed to poke and touch it and then the panel disappeared and Adam grabbed the orb, ok it looks more like a orb made of like hexagons and made his way to our home. We crept past him and beat him to the cave so he didn't suspect a thing. I went to my mom and spoke to her about what we saw. "Mom did you see what happened at the beach his orb floated in midair and dissolved a bunch of fish what was it" I asked pacing trying to make sense of what we saw. "I know I'm freaked out to hun but maybe we should rest its almost sunset" she turned around and made for the cave to talk to my dad, but I need to know what that was so I will wait for him to sleep and press the blue spot to see what that thing is.

**Well Adam has some things coming to him how long will he be able to keep his secrets from the herd, and what will Adam do next to survive. See it next Chapter.**


End file.
